True Freedom
by Felix the Dragon
Summary: Every night, Foxy goes to find the security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to do unspeakable things to him. Everyone knows that. But the the reasons why he does these things, the true reasoning behind them, might be even more horrifying...Rated T for dark and violent, but not explicit, themes.


The spotlights turn off all over the Pizzeria, leaving only the barest of light. The people still in the building by now, all of them working in maintenance, leave for the night. They don't inspect me, and they never will. It was always the band that got the most care. And even then, there was still the occasional complaint about the blood oozing from their eye sockets.

But there's always one person here with us. I almost never see him, but I know he's there. He's human like we once were, but he has more eyes than all of us combined. It's in the cameras. I always hated the cameras ever since I found out what their purpose was.

Even while knowing that, I wait for a certain time of the day. I'll know it's here when the clock strikes twelve times. And then it happens. The twelve strikes arrive, ringing bells throughout the our home It brings me joy like few things do, because I know what it means for me. It means I'm free again. I can run free through this place again, like I once did…

I just have to wait until the cameras don't look at me for a while. Then I can run out of Pirate's Cove and come for that man watching us all. I know why he's here. He's spying on us, making sure we don't get him. And he always has that tape recorder with him, talking about us and what we do, and how we stuff people into suits because we think that they're mascots out of their suits. If only the previous guy knew how things really were...

While I wait for midnight to strike again, I'd like to tell you a few things about my actions. Why I'm doing them. Why I enjoy it so much.

One idea most people have about us is that we're simple minded creatures, only serving to entertain children in the day, terrify adults in the night. But that's not true. I should know, I remember everything that happened to me.

I remember….everything…

I remember when I was an eight year old boy. I forgot my last name in the years since, but I know my first name was Joey. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was my favorite place to spend Friday nights in those days. The pizza would be a great way to celebrate the end of another week of school, and I always liked the songs Freddy's band would play for me. Ironically, my favorite of the animals was Foxy. I just liked pirates at the time, and my favorite animal was the fox.

And I wasn't the only kid that liked going there a lot. I would go with my friends there every so often, and we had so much fun together. That's what happened when we disappeared.

We went there with a babysitter that was...how do I put it...neglectant. We did whatever we wanted like we usually did, and that's when we met the man in the Freddy Fazbear suit. I remember it vividly to this day...when he led us to the backstage for more "fun and games"...when we were stuffed into the suits...and my screams when I felt the wiring crush me to a pulp...they still fill me with nightmares when I sleep...

And yet I was still alive. The next thing I knew, I saw myself in Foxy's body. My friends were in the suits of Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie as well. As you could guess, we were all terrified. We couldn't escape that building if we wanted to, and we never found the man who did this to us.

But if I had to be honest, I want to thank that man.

I know what you're thinking. Why would we want to thank the man that murdered us for all intents and purposes? See, you're not thinking about things the way I think about them.

Once we got used to the idea that we were now animal robots, we did the only thing we could do in that spot: Entertain the children that come into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. As we got used to this role, I quickly learned that I _enjoyed _our work.

There was nothing I loved more than bringing a smile to a child's face. They were always so happy to see us, and it felt so natural and so fulfilling whenever we did our job. I met so many children that came to Freddy's just to see me, which told me I did my job right. I even had a fan club, you know, before the Bite of 87….

I'm counting the days until they let me out of the Cove, because that's what I want to do more than anything else. Our fans are always so innocent and so trusting of us, and I trust them back. I know they'll see the good in me again, and the Bite will be nothing more than a bad memory they'll forget once they see me again.

But there was another reason I found my murder to be a good thing. It was something I didn't realize at first, but as the years passed by, it became more and more obvious. And it's why I'm so thankful that this is my role in the world.

You see, I closely observed the people in the audience over the years, and I noticed something about the people that came in. The children were almost always excited and full of life, and while there would be the moody or irritating kid that would pull on my hook, they were the exception to the rule. They were just like us.

Then I paid attention to the adults. For them, being excited and full of life would make them the _exception _rather than the rule. Most of the time, they were depressed or void of energy. They always had to use all their strength to look happy or to do anything. And I heard the conversations they had whenever the kids were away. Divorce, a relative's death, crippling debt, politics...their lives were horrible. Horrible. I felt bad for them, until I realized that most adults that come here are like that.

That's when it hit me that I was saved from that world, back when I was stuffed into that suit so many years ago. I was saved from the world of the adult, where I would never encounter hardships, and I could just focus on entertaining children for life. I was saved...I was saved by him…

And that's why I want to stuff that security guard into a suit. You think we don't know what we're doing? I do. I know what's going to happen if we get our hands on him. He is hiding in his office, shutting the doors and looking at us from the cameras, because he does not want to die. And if we stuff him into his suit, he will die as he understands his life.

But I know something he doesn't: We can save him if he allows us in. He must be miserable if he's willing to accept a weekly $120 check to deal with us as long as he does. So that's why I'm going after him. I have to save him from that world, just as we once were.

I know you are reading this, Mike Schmidt. I know you can hear our thoughts, because I want you to know true freedom. Because I want you to come with us.

Come with us, Mike

Come with us…

/

Mike finished reading the scribbled note left behind in his booth when he came in that evening. He had no idea if "Foxy" really wrote it or not, as the idea was too silly for him to consider. But the further he went down the letter, the more goosebumps formed on his back.

He dropped the note immediately and went to check the camera on Pirate's Cove. He screamed in horror and shut the left door as soon as he saw the sight.

Foxy was gone from his home. In his place was a sign, simply reading "Welcome!" Next to it, a sight that would give Mike nightmares for years to come, was an empty Freddy's suit that looked like it was smiling.


End file.
